The Madness of Life and Death
by Darkness113
Summary: Danielle is an ordinary girl. She doesn't want to live a life a crime, but when all the closest people in her life are hurt, exactly how far is she willing to go to ensure their safety? She's got Joker right where she wants him, at her mercy. But will she have what it takes to pull the trigger? Especially while the Dark Night watches? Rated M for mature subjects and depictions.


This is my first chapter story. It will probably not be terribly long, but hopefully you guys enjoy it :).

I do not own any of there characters, except my OC Danielle

Danielle was just an average twenty year old girl. She may have been just a bit unusual in her appearance, sporting long black hair with streaks of light blue. She wore simple jeans, though there were noticeable tears in random spots, and she wore a simple black t shirt that matched her black boots.

But her most noticeable feature, was her eyes. They were a beautiful and rare shade of green, and they were deep, giving insight that their owner was wise beyond her years.

These were the eyes that were locked with the Joker's own eyes. She studied them, searching for something, anything that could help her understand. Her efforts were futile. The only things she could clearly discern were chaos and cruelty.

The eyes were swirling pools of acid mixed with so many different emotions and motives, she felt she could stare into them for an eternity and not fully comprehend the soul that they were the doorway too.

"Starting to get a crush on me now?" He asked, breaking eye contact to continue laughing. Danielle smirked, "You wish."

She got up, surveying her handiwork one last time. She had to move quickly, she knew she didn't have much time left.

The Joker sat in the middle most point of the warehouse, the metal chair that he was in was freshly bolted to the floor, and he was bound by rope, surrounded by layers of steel chains. A few feet across from him, there was a table with a camera set up in the middle, there was also a laptop to one side, and sets of extension cords rand to the nearest power outlet close the main doors, which was barred and chained.

It was the side of the factory to the Joker's right that she couldn't look at. Although she had let Joker's men be the ones to tie up the Caped Crusader and Nightwing, it didn't make her feel any better about seeing them strung upside down from the ceiling, hanging precariously over a vat of liquid she couldn't, and didn't want to, identify. She was smart enough to take extra precautions, choosing to drug the pair with some common date rape drugs. They would be out just long enough for her to finish what she needed to.

They had been given the drugs about five minutes ago, and she knew she only had about twenty-five minutes before she needed to get out of there. No need to drag this out. She reached into Joker's pocket, pulling out the cell phone she knew would be in there.

The Clown Prince seemed amused as she began typing numbers into the phone. "Are you sure you want to do that? You never know what surprises I have in store."

After a few more moments of silence, the girl put the phone to her ear, only having to wait for a moment before hearing the voice she was hoping for on the other end. She could see the annoyed look on her captives face that she knew about the explosive in his phone set to go off on the wrong person.

"Puddin'! I'm so glad you called! Where are ya?"

"Listen Harley," Danielle said, doing her best to sound intimidating. "Give me all the info you've got on the living quarters for Joker's henchmen, or else!"

"What? Who the hell is this? Where's Joker?!" She could hear the raised pitch in Harley's voice, giving away her mounting panic. Danielle pulled out the disposable cell she had picked up earlier and entered Harley's number. She then set her an email address in a text, the one she had set up to live stream the feed from the camera she was… 'borrowing'.

_A Day Earlier _

Danielle sat at the small bus stop downtown. It was just starting to get dark, and she looked down at the journal in front of her. She glanced between it and the shop across the street, watching the man inside carefully.

_Adam Hill Age 47 Widowed four years ago, no other living relatives. Runs a small electronics store in the nicer neighborhood of Gotham along with his closest friend, Andrew Moore, a 51 year old who opened the shop at 8 and left at 2. Adam's would always leave the store key in a hidden compartment on the bottom of their mailbox. Some may think that his would make the store an easy target. _

What most people don't know is that the two also have a fancy security system, that even when you unlock the door, you have to input a 10 digit code into the alarm system within thirty seconds of the door opening to not trigger the alarm.

5573551982

She only glanced at the information, having already memorised it. She watched him, just as she had for the last month, go through his closing routine and finally step out into the mild spring air. He scanned his surroundings, and finding nothing out of place stealthily put the key in its hiding place.

The moment of opportunity she had been waiting for fast approaching. She stuffed the journal into the plain black backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She waited another ten minutes before the small red four door drove by, going 3 under the speed limit.

Just to be safe, she waited a bit longer, allowing the sun to sink behind the row of buildings she approached as she crossed the street. She took one last look, before deciding a better opportunity wouldn't present itself.

It only took her a moment to slip out the key and unlock the door. She didn't hesitate to put in the code. She had run through this a thousand times. She also knew exactly what she wanted and where to find it.

The first was one of the laptops close to the checkout. She took the first box and carefully unwrapped the computer, sliding it and the power cable into her bag. Next she went to the back isle, grabbing a camcorder and quickly taking it out of its packaging and adding it to her bag.

She made one final stop to grab a few extension cords, and then reset the alarm system before stepping out to relock the door and return the key. By now the streets were dark, but still surprisingly warm. She made sure to walk for a good while before ducking into an alley. She rummaged to the bottom of her backpack and pulled out her hoodie before slipping it over her head.

She took a moment to calm herself, before reaching into the front pocket of the bag and grabbing the gun stored there. The gun felt cold in her hands, like holding an ice cube, but she stuffed it into her front pocket anyways. It was going to be a long night, and all she could do was hope that she wouldn't need to use it.

_ Present _

She was broken out of her thoughts by Harley's shrill scream, and Danielle could only assume that she had gone to the website.

"You better not lay a hand on him!" Danielle had to back the phone away from her ear at the volume. She picked a rusty crow bar she had found in the warehouse and proceeded to whack the Joker in his kneecap, causing him to give a pained shriek.

"You're not telling me what I want to know Harley"


End file.
